Somebody help me
by R Starryeyed girl 123
Summary: When Rani starts having dreams of another life what can this mean for everyone on Bannerman road?
1. Chapter 1

This is a fic which came to my while watching a YouTube Video. It takes place in between the mad women in the attic and the wedding of Sarah Jane smith

I'm not sure weather this is a one-shot or a multi chapter fic yet

* * *

><p>"Morning dad!" Rani called entering the kitchen.<p>

She was wearing jeans with a blue top and a white jacket. She also had her hair tied in to a ponytail.

"Morning sweetheart!" her dad called turning round to face her.

Rani walked to the table and sat down. Her dad handed her a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast over with a glass of orange juice

"Any plans today?" her dad asked

"Just hanging out with Luke and Clyde today" Rani spoke casually as she eat a piece of toast off the plate.

"Just be careful" her dad warned

Rani rolled her eyes at him "Dad!" she grumbled

"Just be careful" he protested "I don't trust that Langer boy"

"Haresh!" Gita called cheerily from outside "Come on love give us a hand with all these boxes" she gestured to him to come outside.

She was unloading countless boxes of flowers from a large van with the words Blooming Lovely written on the side of the van.

"Better go help her" Haresh sighed as he left the room "Fine thing to be doing on Saturday" he grumbled as he left the house.

Rani laughed under her breath as her dad stepped outside.

Suddenly she gasped and gripped her temples. Her head was pounding. She felt like she couldn't even breathe. The pain was so overwhelming.

Images started flashing in front of her eyes, one after the other.

Another life flashed right in front of her.

She was seeing a vast orange landscape with a crisp orange sky with glistening silver tress and a large citadel. She gasped.

She had been having nightmares recently about a large orange planet with shinning silver trees, Dalek's, a women and the doctor.

It was every night the same dream. It had mainly started when Sarah Jane entered her life. She had theses dreams all her life but it haden't been so bad before, but since meeting Sarah Jane theses dreams had filled her head every night

At night she could hear voices calling to her. Telling her what to do. A woman's voice calling to her.

She didn't understand it. She had so many questions.

Where was this place, why was the doctor there and who was this woman.

She hadn't motioned it to anyone. Not ever.

Everyone would just tell her it's a dream but she knew it was so much more. It was so real to her. So alive.

She got out a small, red, tattered note book out of a pocket in her jeans.

She quickly opened it up and flicked though the pages.

She stopped and looked at a page; on there was a beautiful young women with red hair.

Rani quickly grabbed a pen from the table; she wrote two words on it and underlined it.

"The Rani" she sighed looking at the page.

* * *

><p>Review and let me know what you think and weather it's worth continuing or not<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone so I've decided to Continue this so i hope you enjoy it

Also thanks to FighterDreamer Alchemist for reviewing

* * *

><p>Rani quickly walked out of her house.<p>

"Hello love" her mother Gita shouted waving at her daughter while carrying a large box in her hands "Your father's just helping me unload a few boxes"

Her father appeared carrying three giant boxes

"Come on Haresh" Gita hollered as she strolled in to the house "Have a nice day Rani" she yelled

"Bye mum" she yelled back

She sprinted across the street and knocked on the door of the house.

The door swung open reviling the face of Luke Smith. "Hey Luke" she called trying her best to sound happy

"Hi Rani" Luck replied as Rani entered the mysterious house

"Hello Rani" Sarah Jane loudly called as she walked down the old stairs

"Hey Sarah Jane" Rani replied giving the older women a slight wave as she walked own the staircase

"Is everything ok?" Sarah Jane asked as she put the box on the floor by the door

"Yeah fine" Rani lied putting on a fake smile

"Myself and Luke were just about to head out" Sarah Jane explained "Apparently a meteor crashed landed last night, fancy coming along?"

"You bet" she grinned

* * *

><p>Sarah Jane's light green car pulled to a sudden stop against the pavement<p>

They had arrived at the crash site.

They were in a large field with a road next to it which Sarah Jane was parked. There was a large strip of type around the edge with various people walking around the site

The trio got out of the car and walked towards the field

"Excuse me" a voice called "This is a private investigation I must ask you to move away" a man in a unit uniform commanded

Sarah Jane whipped out an ID card from her brown bag "Miss Sandra Thompson, I'm with the CIA"

"And theses two" he asked gesturing to Rani and Luke

"This is my security Miss Elizabeth Jones and my work experience boy Mr Harry Sullivan" she smiled confidently

"Certainly" he said softly, lifting the type for them to pass under

"So why are here?" Rani inquired once they had walked a few meters away

"Something's not right about that meteor" she explained "And you never know there could be a story in it" she continued happily

As they walked closer to the meteor Rani felt a headache get stronger and stronger

A pain was filling her head rapidly

With every step the pain got stronger, with every step she struggled to breath

Her stomach knotted unbearably

It was like what she had felt like in the house just moments before and countless times before that

Before she knew it they were standing beside the meteor

"Rani" Sarah Jane's concerned voice called to her as she rested a hand on Rani's shoulder

Rani gripped her temples. Trying to push away the pain and suffering

"Rani what's the matter" Luke asked with a clear panic in his voice putting his hand on Rani's other shoulder

She fell to the ground with pain and agony

"Rani" Sarah Jane shouted gripping the other girl tightly

"Call an ambulance" a woman yelled

Suddenly the world went completely dark for Rani Chandra

* * *

><p>Review and let me know what you think<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone heres chapter 3. I know it's short but I have a clear idea for chapter 4 so I will post that shortly and I was wasent sure weather to have it as one chapter or not but decied to have it as two chapters

Also I know this chapter is not very exciting or mysterious but the next chapter will be

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The first sensation Rani felt was waking up with a soft felling beneath her<p>

She had no idea where she was but she kept her eyes shut

What happened to her she wondered?

Rani tried to piece together the last thing she rembered

She was with Sarah Jane and Luke she rembered investigating the crashed meteor when she felt an unbearable pain inside of her then it all went dark

Slowly she cracked both eyes open

She was in a small square shaped room with white walls and a very bright green floor. As well as that, she was lying in a basic silver bed

Standing around her were her mum, dad, Sarah Jane, Luke and Clyde

She noticed slight smiles on each one off their faces

"Hello sweetie" her mother spoke softly to her "Felling any better?"

Rani nodded her head feebly and gave a small smile

"Do you rember what happened?" her father asked with a hint of concern in his voice

"I think so" Rani squeaked

Her dad nodded understandly "You fainted while helping Sarah Jane with her story and were brought to hospital in an ambulance, Sarah Jane rang us and Clyde and we all came straight over here"

"Thanks everyone" Rani croaked out

"No problem at all Rani" Sarah Jane reassured

"So how do you feel" Clyde asked dreamily

"A lot better" she explained

"Good to hear" her father added "The doctors say you're fine but want to keep you in overnight to make sure"

"Ok" Rani replied happily sitting up

"We better be going now" Sarah Jane admitted "Get well soon Rani" she rose and walked towards the door

"Thanks Sarah Jane" she smiled weekly

"Bye Rani" Clyde called getting up as well

"Get well soon" Luke chirped in following Clyde and Sarah Jane out of the door

"Bye guys" Rani called, waving as her three friends left and gently closed the door

"Me and your dad are going to stay here over night with you" Her mum explained once the door had closed

"Thanks mum and dad" she told them gratefully

* * *

><p>Hope this was good review and let me know what you think about this<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the last chapter being so short everyone but this chapter is longer so Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"It just doesn't make any sense" Sarah Jane exclaimed loudly while she walked back and forth across her amazing attic<p>

"What doesn't make sense?" Luke asked curiously

"Rani collapsing like that" she hissed "It was very unusual; I mean she was perfectly fine till we got to the crash site"

"She's fine" Clyde reassured "She just felt a bit ill, she'll be back by tomorrow from the hospital"

"It's that meteor" Sarah Jane realised "That meteor must have made her collapse"

Luke gently gripped Sarah Jane's arm making her stand still "It's just a meteor mum, nothing more" Luke told her

Sarah Jane toke a deep breath and nodded at him

"Your right" she sighed. She sat in a comfy armchair "I'm just worried about Rani, that's all"

"So are we Sarah Jane" Clyde added slightly apologetically

"I know" she replied "But as soon as she gets back from the hospital I'm going to get Mr Smith to run a full body scan on her"

* * *

><p>"You ok love?" Gita asked very sweetly<p>

"I'm fine mum" Rani smiled brushing a strand off hair out of her eyes

She still wore her jeans, blue top and thin jacket however her trainers were on the side off the bed and her hair was spread across the pillow off the bed

Rani rolled on to her side facing her mother and grinned at her

Rani closed her brown eyes and gave in to sleep

* * *

><p>Rani knew she was dreaming straight away<p>

She was standing on the place from her dreams. She was stood on an orange mounting looking over the area. The crisp orange sky burned brightly above her

In front of her was the giant citadel but it was now in ruins

Just a mere shadow of its former self

Rani looked at it with heartbroken eyes. It was so beautiful but now it was in ruins it broke her heart to look at it

Rani turned to her left

Standing just a few meters ahead was a tall, lean woman with thick red hair and a sparkly red jump suit on

The woman from her dreams

Rani gasped

"Excuse me" she called loudly "Who are you?"

The woman turned round to face her

She gave Rani a sly smile and winked at her

"Who are you?" she bellowed again

The woman stood still and continued to smile at her

An unnerving chill ran down Rani's back

Rani wrapped her arms round herself

The women laughed manically at her

Suddenly Rani fell to the ground. She gripped her temples tightly

The pain was getting worse and worse by the second

Each time she had one of theses attacks on her it got worse

The fist time it happened it had been barley nothing but today it had gone way too far

It was getting more painful and more often She couldn't take the attacks any longer

At last she rose to her knees and let out a piercing scream


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated this story in ages but I will try and updata more often

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Help me!" Rani screamed sitting up in the hospital bed<p>

"Its ok love" her mother Gita soothed rubbing her daughters back

Rani started taking a few deep breaths then sighed

"Thanks mum" she smiled "I just had a bad dream that's all"

"Well that's good" Gita replied

"Morning you two" her father exclaimed happily entering the hospital room, carrying a plastic bag

"Morning Haresh" Gita chirped cheerfully quickly hugging her husband

"Morning dad" Rani said giving her dad a big hug

"How are you felling today Rani?" her dad asked

"Fine" she replied

"That's good news" her dad told her "Here's your tooth brush, some tooth paste and some clothes" her dad explained handing over the plastic bag he was carrying

Rani gave a wide smile "Thanks dad"

* * *

><p>Sarah Jane sat in her amazing attic examining a small piece of the meteor while Clyde drew a picture of K.9 in his sketch book and Luke did his maths homework at an old fashioned desk<p>

"Hey everyone" Rani called loudly opening the attic door and walking inside. She was wearing denim jeans with a greenish top and a denim jacket with a pair of boots

"Hello Rani" Sarah Jane said smiling at the younger girl

"Hey Rani" Clyde told her

"Hi Rani" Luke added

Rani stood next to Sarah Jane and looked at the piece of meteor Sarah Jane was looking at

"Rani I was thinking about letting Mr Smith run a scan on you to make sure you're actually ok" Sarah Jane explained looking up

Rani thought about it before replying "Yeah sure"

"Mr Smith I need you" Sarah Jane announced proudly standing up from her desk and walking forwards a little

The wall of the attic hissed and opened up ravelling Mr Smith

"Mr Smith I need you to run a full body scan on Rani for me" she told him

"Certainly Sarah Jane" he answered

"Mistress I am perfectly able to run a full scan on mistress Rani" K.9 interrupted moving forward

"Sarah Jane I don't recall you asking the dog to help Rani" Mr Smith replied irritably

"Hey play nice you two" Clyde joked

"Mr Smith commence body scan" Sarah Jane politely instructed

Mr Smith ran a golden beam across Rani's entire body. "Rani seems to now be in perfect condition Sarah Jane" showing them a scan of Rani's body on the screen

"That's a relive" Rani replied

"Thank you Mr Smith" Sarah Jane said

"Rani do you want to come in to town with me and Luke?" Clyde asked

"Yeah sure" she answered

"Bye mum" Luke called

"Bye Sarah Jane" Rani and Clyde both spoke

"Have a nice time" Sarah Jane replied merrily

As the three teenagers left the attic Rani felt something in her head. Like a pair of hands roaming inside her head. Moving, felling her brain, her memories, everything that made Rani her

"It's only a matter of time Rani Chandra" the voice whispered in her mind


	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter 6 everyone, hope you enjoy it. Also thanks to everyone who favourited this and put it on story alert it means a lot to me

* * *

><p>Rani tried her best to ignore the voice<p>

She knew she was just imaging it

She had just fainted and she was hallucinating she told herself

She walked down the long staircase doing her best to put the voice out of her mind

She didn't let the curiosity and anger show on her face instead she kept a calm and collected appearance

Mr Smith had said she was fine so she was. If she was ill Mr Smith would have realised and told herself and Sarah Jane about it

She was not going to let her silly dreams get to her she told her self as she walked out of the door and down the garden path followed by Luke and Clyde

She was determined not to let it get to her

No one else heard it

It just couldn't be real

"Here you go" Clyde announced handing Rani and Luke a drink each then taking his own

Rani smiled warmly at Clyde

They were sat at a table in at McDonalds having a large cup of Coco Cola each

"So what did the doctor say?" Clyde asked having a sip of his drink

Rani sighed a little then said earnestly "Their not sure yet but I'm well another not to be in the hospital anymore"

Clyde nodded at her

"Mum thinks it has something to do with the meteor that crashed" Luke told her

Rani thought about it seriously

She had only started to feel ill when she got near the meteor also when she heard the voice in the house the meteor had been close to her

It had to be connected somehow she realised She just knew it

Sarah Jane sighed and looked at the piece of meteor on her desk

It seemed normal on the outside just a piece of rock from outer space but there was something different about it, something unusual about it

She sighed and continued examining it

"Hey Sarah Jane" Rani greeted, entering the attic followed by Luke

"Hello you two" Sarah Jane called back "So did have a nice time?"

"Yeah" Luke replied "Clyde went home afterwards"

Sarah Jane nodded at him cheerily

"Mistress Rani, master Luke" K.9 greeted

"Hey K.9" Luke replied warmly patting his head

Rani patted on the head as well and walked towards Sarah Jane's desk "So how is the examination coming along?" Rani asked curiously

"Fine" Sarah Jane replied dryly "There's just something unusual about it"

"How?" Rani inquired leaning over Sarah Jane's shoulder to have a better look

"Well it looks like a regular piece of meteor on the outside however if you examine it closer then the structure is unlike any other meteor in recorded history" Sarah Jane explained showing her a small piece of it with a pair of silver tweezers

"Why don't you get Mr Smith to analyse it for you?" Luke suggested moving to stand on the other side of Sarah Jane

Sarah Jane stood up abruptly and looked at Luke "Great idea" she praised and turned to face Mr Smith "Mr Smith I need you" she commanded and sure enough the wall of the attic hissed and opened up ravelling Mr Smith

"Hello Sarah Jane how may I be of assistance to you?" Mr Smith asked politely

"I need you to analyse it this for me" Sarah Jane answered showing him the tiny piece of meteor

"Certainly Sarah Jane it would be my pleasure" Mr Smith told them

"Nobody likes a kiss up Mr Smith" K.9 interrupted

"Oh shut up" Mr Smith groaned

Rani, Luke and Sarah Jane all let out a slight laugh

Sarah Jane placed the sample on to Mr Smith

Mr Smith scanned it then announced "I have analysed it and it is not an average meteor"

"Then what is it then?" Rani asked

"It is most likely from the planet Gallifrey" told then

"But that's where the doctor's from" Luke exclaimed

"But the doctor said Gallifrey was destroyed during the time war" Sarah Jane augured

"The most likely situation is that it fell from Gallifrey before the time war occurred" Mr Smith replied coolly

"Should we tell the doctor?" Rani suggested "Like try to get in contact with him"

"I could send out a signal to him" K.9 said helpfully

"Also there is something else" Mr Smith revelled

"What is it?" Sarah Jane asked eagerly

"There is a connection between the meteor sample and Rani"

* * *

><p>Please read and review and lot me know what you think<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone here is chapter 7 and also sorry it toke like forever to updata this but I was on hoilday to London all of last week so I couldn't updata this till I got back and i've been busy with catching up with all my friends and family and also going back to school however I will try to updata this more often now I'm back

* * *

><p>"What do you mean there's a connection between me and the meteor?" Rani demanded angrily walking towards Mr Smith<p>

"It seems that the scan I did of you earlier and the scan of the meteor have a physic connection" Mr Smith explained calmly

"What kind of physic connection?" Sarah Jane asked anxiously placeing her hand on her hips

"It would seem that the meteor almost has a pull on Rani" Mr Smith replied

"But why is it doing that?" Luke inquired curiously

Rani went deadly pale. She had already worked out what was happening. Her dreams, the fainting, the headaches, the meteor, the mysterious woman were all connected and it had something to do with the doctor's planet Gallifrey. Something was not normal about herself and she needed to know what it was

"I would need to do a further scan on Rani to find out the exact connection" Mr Smith told them calmly

Rani gasped. She was scared. Scared about what might happen to her if they found out what was wrong. She didn't want anyone finding out about this

Rani ran

She ran faster then she ever had before. She nimbly dashed down Sarah Jane's stairs

Behind her she could hear the familiar voices of Luke and Sarah Jane calling her name and telling her to stop running

She ignored them and flung open the old fashioned door and ran in to the cool evening air

Rani guessed it must have been around half past eight as she sprinted out of the garden and down the icy pavement

"Rani please stop!" Luke yelled desperately as he ran out of the garden and followed her down the stone pavement

However, fortunately for Rani she was ahead and she knew if she kept running Luke wouldn't be able to catch so she just kept on running

Thankfully she was good at running so and she had good stamina so could keep on running for a while

Tears started to roll down Rani's cheek

Rani desperately tried to hold them back and quickly wiped one away on her new denim jacket

Rani turned the corner and risked a glance behind her

Luke was sprinting down the street quickly, followed closely by Sarah Jane

If Clyde had been there chaseing her then he might have caught her but Luke was a slower runner then Clyde so she had a fair chance of escaping

She had to find a way to lose them she thought to herself as the chase continued

She instinctively turned a corner and ducked behind a car

Luke and Sarah Jane sprinted down the long street

"Rani please stop!" Sarah Jane begged as they both turned the corner

Rani felt another tear fall on her cheek but she stood up and ran in to a pitch black ally way and collapsed against a wall

Finally Rani let the tears flow freely as she hugged her knees cried herself to sleep in a dark and grim ally way far away from her home, family, friends or anyone that cared about her hoping tomorrow might be better

* * *

><p>Read and Review plz :)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Rani woke up. Her long, dark and beautiful hair was messy and tangled from sleeping in the alley way. Her denim jeans were dirty and her face was red and puffy from so much crying.

Regret filled her whole body. She regretted doing what she did. She shouldn't have been so quick and run off. She knew her friends just wanted to help her but she had been so scared

She knew something was wrong with her

All her life the same dreams, the same images, the same voice in her head

She felt like bursting into tears again

She wiped her eyes to try and stop the tears from following out

"What's wrong with me!" she moaned as she buried her hands in her head and started crying

"Rani!" a voice said

"Who said that?" she said with a glimmer of hope in her voice. Maybe someone had come to look for her and found her

"Listen to me Rani" the voice commend

"What do you want?"

Rani looked around. She was all alone

"I need you to do what I say" The mysterious voice told her

"Why?" she snapped

"Just do it!" the voice barked

"Fine"

"Good girl" the voice praised "Now I need you to go the British museum. You need to go to go to the second floor where you will find a special exhibition on unusual artefacts. There you will see a golden pocket watch. I need you to steal it"

"Steal" Rani Spat out disgusted "I'm not a thief. Great I'm arguing with myself now. I've finally gone mad!"

"I can ensure you that you are perfectly sane" the voice told her calmly

"Where are you?" Rani asked curiously

"I'm many places. I'm inside of you and at the same time I am on the other side of London"

Rani sighed. She was so confused right now. But, at this point she had nothing to lose. Her family and friends were probably sick with worry looking for her. They probably all thought she was crazy. Running off like that. She knew something was wrong but she couldn't bring herself to admit it to her friends and family. Not even Sarah Jane who had once run off with an alien in a blue box to travel though time and space.

Maybe if she followed the voice she might gain some understanding?

"How do I steal it?" she asked


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys! Just a short chapter for now but there's more to come

* * *

><p>"I'm sure she's fine Gita" Sarah Jane soothed as she stroked the back of Rani's very worried mother<p>

"Why would she do it Sarah? Why?" Gita sobbed into Sarah Jane's shoulder

Sarah Jane felt sorry for Gita. So sorry she didn't even correct her when Gita called her Sarah. She remembered when Luke had been took away by the slitheen and how she felt. That emptiness. That worry. She wouldn't wish that upon someone like the bane or the cybermen

After Rani had run off her and Luke had both gone looking for her but after 2 hours of searching they had to give up the search for the night

Sarah Jane had headed straight to Rani's parents to explain the situation

Rani's dad had just stared at her in disbelief while Gita broke down at the thought of Rani being alone on the streets at night

After they had some time to sink in they had run the police who fortunately had sent out an immediate investigation but has yet to find her.

So, Sarah Jane was now desperately trying to comfort Gita who was close to having a mental breakdown of her daughter disappearance

Suddenly, Sarah Jane's phone started ringing

"Do you mind?" she asked politely

"No, you answer it" Gita assured tearfully

"Hello" she answered regretfully

"What's going on?" Clyde demeaned. He was currently walking down the street and was around 10 minutes away from Bannerman road

"I'll explain later" Sarah Jane told her quietly

"Who is it?" Gita asked hopefully

"It's Clyde" she answered

"Oh" she said in a very disappointed voice "Please don't let me stop you. You've done enough. You should go home now"

"No, I couldn't do that" Sarah Jane told her. Truth be told she had her suspensions about Rani.

Very recently, they had found an old fashioned, gold pocket watch with weird scribing's on the back. It turns out that the creator where the meteor landed there was a pocket watch with it and before you know it had been put pride of place in the British museum and she was itching t check it out. However, she felt responsible for Rani's mysterious disappearance so stayed with Gita to comfort her

"No go ahead" Gita said politely

Recently, Sarah Jane hugged her with a promise of finding Rani

"You still there Clyde?" Sarah Jane asked

"Yeah" he replied

"Where are you know?" she asked

"A few minutes away" he answered "Why?"

"Meet me at my house. I'm got an idea about Rani"


	10. Chapter 10

Fist of all thanks for all the nice reviews you guys have sent and a speicla thanks to Shannon the chameleon, ClydeandRani4ever and AliceCullen3 for reviewing this story and being so nice to me

* * *

><p>"You have to be smart about this" the voice told her "I want you to head there. Look normal. Look around the displays and when it is closing time hide in one of the supply closets until closing time"<p>

"What if I get caught?" Rani inquired

"You won't" the mysterious voice told her

"Who are you anyway?" Rani demanded

"That isn't important"

"Yes it is!" Rani yelled "I'm stealing from the biggest museum in the country from you and I don't even know your name!"

"You will find that out shortly"

"When?" Rani shouted

"When you stop being such a brat and start doing as you're told" the voice said in an angry yet collected manner

"Fine" Rani sighed

"Good, now as I was saying you have to wait until closing time and I will instruct you when to leave at which point you will need to find the key. You will have to find a security guard (preferably alone) and get the key off, of him to unlock the exhibition. You head back to the pocket watch get it and go"

"Then what do I do?" she asked

"I was just getting to that" the unseen voice snapped

"Sorry"

"Anyway, once you are safely outside I will tell you what to do next"

"What have I got to lose" Rani sighed as she got up and started heading to the nearest bus stop


	11. Author's note

Hi guys! Sorry to those who thought this was an update but I just wanted to let you know that tomorrow is my birthday and I won't get the chance to update until Wednesday but as soon as I finish the chapter I will upload it straight sway


	12. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Here's chapter 12 hope you like it.

Also, thanks to KBerry for helping me with this

* * *

><p>Rani arrived at the London natural history museum at 1:00 in the afternoon, trying so hard to look inconspicuous that she feared she looked even more noticeable. The recent, stressful events and confusing secrets that even she didn't understand had left her looking rough, and so before she had left for the museum she had feverishly brushed at her tangled hair until it was black and glossy again, and applied more make up than she usually would have so she looked at least moderately presentable.<p>

It was a drizzly Sunday afternoon, so the museum was packed full of people looking for something to entertain themselves with and Rani didn't have to worry about looking out of place. Still, she found herself anxiously checking her reflection in glass cases every so often, looking for…what? She felt like a monster inside for doing this, she was half expecting to appear that way on the outside.

The museum closed at 5 o'clock that day-all she would have to do then was find a place to hide, the make her move. Until then, she had a long, gut-churning wait. To distract herself she wandered around the museum, finding she was enjoying herself as well as sussing out possible escape routes.

Then, when she was in the Egyptian section, she began to feel a strange prickling feeling all over her body and strange, dreamlike feeling. It was like déjà vu, only stronger…more real.

The room was filled with the ancient, crumbling tombs of decaying, long dead pharaohs, and the walls were scattered with brown faded hieroglyphics as well as a number of gold-rimmed signs explaining the exhibits.

She felt a spark of curiosity as she noticed a group of people jostling each other around what looked like hieroglyphics, and had just taken a step towards them when a message was put over the intercom saying the museum would be closing in ten minutes. The crowd started to disperse, and she pretended to be absorbed in a display about canopic jars until the room was empty. Once the room was still and silent, Rani decided to take a closer look, her feelings of déjà vu heightening to the point of eeriness now she was alone.

When she saw what the group had been looking at it sent chills down her spine, and made her went to scream until there was no air left in her lungs. But she couldn't move, frozen with shock, fear, and a terrible feeling that it couldn't be a coincidence.

In the display case there was a block of ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs. However, in the centre of the hieroglyphs there was a picture. A picture of a girl with long dark hair… who happened to look exactly like Rani herself.

Fighting to keep herself from trembling, she forced herself to look closer until her face was right up against the glass. The picture was an impossibly exact copy of Rani wearing a short, sexy black halter neck dress and a gold Egyptian headdress. However, her dark hair was longer and hung down on to her chest, and her brown eyes were arched with thick black mascara and heavy eyeliner that made her eyes seem almost catlike. Her lips were two thick scarlet lines. She lounged on a glittering gold sofa and was looking forwards, her head tilted up slightly with regal posture. The girl in this picture looked older and more refined, but still looked like a creepy, dead ringer for Rani.

A delayed, strangled gasp escaped Rani and she stumbled backwards, this too much on top of everything else.

How was this possible? She had never even been to Egypt, let alone Ancient Egypt!

She tried to calm down, telling herself over and over that it couldn't be her, it was just a similar girl. She was being silly, it was impossible. She managed to convince herself enough to have the confidence to head to the Women's Toilet's to hide in preparation for the plan.

But she still refused to let her eyes wander to the picture.

In the time it took for the general public to vacate the building, Rani would wait for the mysterious voice to contact her.

"_That is completely bonkers_!" she thought as she headed to the toilets while trying to avoid as many people as possible on the way there, her heart hammering against her chest as she pushed open the toilet door and slipped inside.

Meanwhile, three people were walking into the empty Egyptian section where Rani had been only moments before.

* * *

><p>"This is hopeless! We're never going to find her," the voice of Clyde Langer moaned, especially unhappy after being forced to climb up and down countless flights of stairs in the search for Rani. "It's like trying to find a pin in a needle stack! Like finding a needle in a hay stack, only about fifty-times more painful!"<p>

"She's definitely here," Sarah-Jane persisted. "Mr Smith saw her on the security cameras."

"Sadly, people tend to move around," Clyde said bitterly, then added as he looked at a mouldering mummy in an open tomb, "Only I hope that one doesn't."

"What are we going do then, mum?" Luke asked, looking anxious.

"We'll just have to stay here and wait." Sarah Jane smirked, and turned to face the two boys. "We'll find her. Just wait."

* * *

><p>Let me know if you want to hear more from Rani or Sarah Jane and the gang and I'll write it XD<p> 


	13. Chapter 12

"I still don't understand why we're here," Clyde groaned as he leaned against one of the museum artefacts, his arms folded. "I mean, a museum? Why would Rani have come here? It's so boring." Clyde noticed the look Luke shot him and rolled his eyes. "OK, sorry, let me rephrase that-boring to normal people."

"I'll explain later, but for now we need to find Rani," Sarah Jane told them firmly.

"Mum's right. We need to find Rani." Luke and his mum turned around and started to head out, expecting Clyde to follow. But instead he stood firm, anger crossing his face.

"No!" Clyde shouted after them, and they turned, shocked.

"What?" Sarah Jane asked, surprised at his sudden fury. Luke gave him a questioning look, but Clyde kept his eyes pinned on Sarah Jane.

"No!" he repeated. "I want to know what you know. Now."

"I'll tell you later" Sarah Jane said airily, and rage leapt inside Clyde as she turned again.

"Tell me now!" Clyde yelled, and she looked back, irritated.

"For goodness sake, what's got into you Clyde?" she asked, but Luke just shook his head at her and sighed.

"Clyde's right. We need to know what the matter is." She still looked doubtful, and he gave her a bambi-eyed, pleading expression that threatened to entirely melt the steel exterior she had constructed. And sure enough, when he began to speak, it was completely destroyed. "Please tell us, mum. She's our friend."

"Fine," she relented with a sigh, stepping away from the room's exit. Luke gave her a grateful smile and went to stand next to Clyde as Sarah Jane took a seat on a museum bench. "I can't be sure, but… I think it might have something to do with the meteor that crashed."

"The one that Rani collapsed near to?" Luke said, as more of a statement then a question.

"Yes. Mr Smith identified a strong psychic connection between Rani and the crashed meteor."

"But why are we _here_ then?" Clyde asked impatiently.

"Because, after me and Luke left the site of the meteor, they discovered in the crater made by the meteor a pocket watch. And before you know it had been put in pride of place here," Sarah Jane explained, gesturing with her hands.

"But why would Rani come here?" Luke inquired innocently, while Clyde's face clouded over as he thought.

"Because there is a definite connection between Rani and that meteor, and Mr Smith says he saw Rani here and…and to be honest what have we get to lose?" Sarah Jane told them in a quiet voice, looking at the floor. Luke wrapped his arm around his mother shoulders, looking miserable. Clyde, however, looked more determined than ever.

"I don't know what that stupid rock did to her, but if it's some alien interference or something, she'll fight it, I know she will. No meteor thing messes with my…friend. We'll find her, Sarah Jane," Clyde told her seriously.

Sarah Jane looked up at him, his expression of pain and fierce determination, and believed him.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Rani sat in a toilet cubicle and sighed. Here she was after closing time, sitting in a toilet cubicle waiting for a disembodied voice to contact her.<p>

"I'm bonkers!" she moaned as she buried her head in her hands. After a despairing moment, she tossed her head back up and checked her watch.

"5:02," she said in a timid voice, nerves writhing inside her.

She got out her precious red, tattered notebook and looked in it, flicking through the pages. The teenage girl quickly found a page that had on it a woman in a sparkly jacket and a pair of black leggings.

"Is it you?" she wondered out loud "Are you the voice?" Silence and the steady drip of a leaky tap met her words. Then-

"RANI!"

Rani let out a surprised, girly scream and dropped the notebook in shock and terror.

"Quiet, girl!" the same voice yelled. Rani hurriedly snatched the book up from the floors and stood, clutching her notebook and bag to her as she trembled.

"I'm sorry."

"Are you ready?" the female voice asked, softer but with a hint of dark malice.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she sighed

* * *

><p>THX's to KBerry for helping me with this.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

On shaking legs, Rani stood up. She took slow steps through the small room towards the door, never having wanted to remain in the toilets so much in her life. When she reached the door, she extended a hand and pressed her palm against the wood. Once she pushed this, she was beginning a plan that she _knew_ was wrong.

But she didn't hesitated for more than a few moments, fearing that the dreaded voice would again find its way into her head. She had her plan-get to the pocket watch desired. A simple plan...but not easy.

Outside in the quiet of the museum, she broke into a run, desperate to get this over with. She dashed past a selection of Aztec artefacts, the colours of displays shooting past in a blur. Then there was a flash of gold from the corner of her eye, and she came to a stop. Once again, she was staring at the glittering gold entrance to the Egyptian section.

She stopped. Slowly, she walked towards the blocks of ancient Egyptian writing and stared at the small, scratched image on a piece of stone. Her image.

"How is that possible?" she whispered to herself, her voice trembling and threatening to break.

Could it really be her?

If not, who was she?

Rani was reaching a hightened point of a panic. The picture, the voice in her head, it had to be connected. Her hands flew to her skull and she clenched her hair. She was counting to ten under her breath to steady herself, when she heard distant, approaching voices.

"Where is she?" she heard a very familiar, exasperated voice say.

"The head of the museum said we could stay and look, and that he'd put out extra security. But all we can do is keep looking and hope for the best," Sarah-Jane's voice said calmly. She was here, with Clyde and Luke.

Rani knew she had to move, that whoever it was commanding her would never want her to be found. But she couldn't move, rooted to the spot with a mixture of overwhelming guilt and a small twinge of longing to talk to them. No matter how many times she told her feet to move they wouldn't. Her heart thudded as the footsteps got closer-how would she explain what she was doing, what she'd done?

"_Go_!"

Rani spun around at the furious command. That wasn't the voice of any of her friends.

"_I said go you idiotic girl!" _It was the voice in her head, contaminating her mind and trespassing amongst her thoughts.

The fright startled her into moving, and she sprinted out of the room and though a door in the nick of time.

She found herself in a long stretch of corridor filled with a jumbled assortment of items. She raced towards a flight of stairs at the end, her thudding footsteps echoing loudly, and flew up the steps two at a time.

She reached a pair of double, solid oak doors on the landing. Her heart leapt with relief, then clenched with terror. This was it, where she needed to go to get what she needed. What the voice needed.

In a quick, frightened but eager act, she grabbed the golden door handle, turned it and pushed. Except it didn't fully turn, but jerked slightly to the side and rattled, the door refusing to budge.

"No," Rani whined quietly, and tried to turn it again. "No, no, no...please, please..." She rattled the handle violently, then furiously kicked the door. "OPEN!"

Needless to say, it didn't.

Her face in her hands, she slid down and sat on the ground with her back against the door, trying to think. She would have to get a key, it was the only way. But how?

Then an idea struck her.

She remembered passing a door set into the wall in the corridor below. While the other doors to different departments were decorated with artwork of that era with headings written on the panel above, this door was small, painted blue and boring, with a tiny, peeling sticker above the handle reading 'supply closet'.

Quickly, she retraced her steps and located it. The cramped little area inside was a jumble of items-she needed something that was heavy and strong enough to knock someone out, but wasn't too harmful. If she found a security guard, she could knock him out and steal his keys.

However, there weren't many options for a potential weapon. Doubtfully, she selected a mop and swung it experimentally, but the end fell off, leaving her with a long, thin stick that really wouldn't be much use anyway. There was a useless pile of cleaning sponges, a vacuum cleaner and a feather duster, but nothing useful.

Disappointed, she left the supply closet and wracked her brains for another idea. As she was thinking, she began to hear a whistling. Wondering if the voice in her head liked to whistle Waltzing Matilda, she realised that it was actually coming from down the corridor.

Slowly, she crept in the direction of the sound, and pressed against the left hand wall that hosted an arch. Peering around cautiously, she took in a large room filled with pieces of old, faded and crumbling pottery, and the cheerfully whistling security guard standing inside, pacing back and forth.

Her brain worked quickly as her plan came together. Her gaze went from the metal ring of jangling keys at the guard's side, to a large brown vase just inside the door on a pillar, to the guard once again. It was now or never.

Pushing herself away from the wall so fast that she wouldn't have a chance to change her mind, she marched into the room confidently, keeping her eyes lowered.

"Miss, are you lost? The museum is closed..." The guard frowned as she grabbed the large vase from the white stoned pillar. "I'll have to ask you to put that down, miss. No, now! It's very-" The guard never got to finish his request, as Rani smacked him around the head with the vase. The pieces of delicate, aged clay crumbled and broke into shards in her hands, and the pieces rained down onto the limp guard as he lay crumpled in a heap on the floor.

Rani dropped to her knees and removed the keys from where they were strapped to his belt, stuffed them in her pocket and checked for a pulse. Relieved as she found one, she dragged him over to a wall and propped him up into a sitting position so that he was fairly comfortable.

"Sorry," she squeaked meekly, before straightening up and running off. Her heart was pounding and guilt churned inside her sickeningly. She had just attacked an innocent man.

She quickly shrugged off her hesitations as she headed back for the doors, behind which she knew she would find the much sought after pocket watch.

It took her a while to find the right key when she reached the doors again, and paused when a little bronze one finally slid and turned easily in the lock. The gold lettering above the doors read 'Special Artifacts'.

Drawing in a breath, she pushed open the door.

The room was still large and cavernous, but smaller in comparison to the others and sparsely filled with an assortment of objects. After skim-reading a plastic sign on the wall Rani discovered that it covered unusual artefacts throughout history that couldn't be easily placed.

Looking around, she wondered anxiously how she would find what she needed. But then something odd happened.

Her blood began to heat and burn under her skin, and her heart thudded feverishly with a kind of wild excitement that Rani couldn't place a reason for. She found herself moving accross the polished wooden floor of the room, as though drawn by invisible but powerful links to the glass case in the centre.

Inside were a number of various items, but her blood pulsed and burned as her eyes were attracted to the watch on a purple cushion in the centre.

It was very old fashioned-it looked to be from the Victorian era. The round casing was a shimmering light gold, its surface covered in circular scratches. To an ordinary human they were just strange patterns, but something in the back of Rani's mind found them familiar.

She felt almost ill, feverish and burning as she was overcome with a desperate need to reach that watch, to hold it. It was all she could do to refrain from smashing through the glass to reach it, and instead scrambled for the keys.

When she found the correct one, she flung open the door and gently but eagerly reached in and grabbed the watch. With the metal touching her skin she felt suddenly complete for the briefest of seconds, before images exploded behind her eyes and she heard herself gasp.

The pictures and snapshots of memories that weren't her own flashed behind her eyes rapidly. Things Rani could never have imagined. She saw pieces of another life.

A young girl around six with long shining blonde hair and big blue eyes living with her mother and father. Rani didn't just see the beautiful little girl smiling with her family-she felt her happiness and innocence.

The same girl again as a teenager running with two boys of the same age, she felt strong, she felt free. Then she was stood proudly as people congratulated her, and she was proud with a splash of arrogance.

The images and emotions changed again, as the girl with bushy, wild red hair from Rani's dreams was exiled. She was furious and devastated, then was travelling through time and through space, like the Doctor but with no desire to help people, only to take everything the Universe had to offer.

Rani saw the raw power of time, the infinate stretch of time and screaming darkness of space that stretched on through universe after universe, an impossible number of other worlds, other creatures. A terrible war, with fire and a whole planet that burned...her planet destroyed along with the life she once knew.

A whole woman's magnificant, terrible, wonderful life.

Rani's hands shook as she held the watch but couldn't let go. She felt hot tears streaming down her face that splashed onto its surface, yet also a kind of crazed euphoria.

"Rani!" A voice yelled, breaking her out of her trance.

Still clutching the watch protectively, she turned her tear-streaked face and saw Sarah Jane, Luke and Clyde sprinting towards her, followed by a couple of the museum security. Before it had been fragments of the other woman trespassing inside her heart and mind, but now the tables had turned. Only tiny pieces of Rani remained, and barely more than a single cell of her cared that her friends were so afraid. She was dominated by one need.

Open the watch.

It glowed golden in the palm of her hand, and she could feel the life pulsating through it. She touched the clasp that would unleash what she so desperately desired, but didn't understand why. Her mind was muddled with disjointed thoughts and emotions so that it ached...

"Don't open the watch!" Sarah-Jane shouted at her, but Rani didn't even look at her, her eyes still pinned on the watch in her hand.

"_Open it,_" the voice in her head told her calmly, knowing no force was needed any longer. But a small, strong part of Rani broke through.

"Why?" she asked out loud, fear bursting into her along with a want to fling it far from her before the terror and uncertainty just melted away.

"_Just open it,_" the voice replied in a quiet, persuasive tone. The fiery light of the watch became more intense, and tendrils of gold spiralled upwards, reaching for Rani like the hands of a child for its mother. She thought she could hear shouting, thought she felt a hand on her shoulder. But it didn't matter...none of that mattered.

She took a deep breath. She opened the watch.

* * *

><p>Thxs again to KBerry for helping me with this!<p>

Also, I'm a really slow writer and really busy so PLZ don't expect regular updates. XD


End file.
